Nowadays, electronic products are very common, and connectors applied to the electronic products are produced correspondingly. With the development of science and technology, the size of the electronic product is getting smaller, so the volume of the connector also has to be reduced. In some electronic products, multiple types of connectors are disposed for supplying different transmission interfaces, which makes the connectors occupy much space in the electronic products.
Consequently, integrating multiple types of connectors to reduce the volume of the product is the direction that the industry focuses on. In the prior art, the connectors with different types of transmission interfaces are combined into one connector by stacking and then connected to the circuit board in order to reduce the occupation of space.
However, the space reduced by the stacked integration connector is limited because the stacking structure makes the height of the connector increased. Although the space utilization of the circuit board is enhanced, this kind of integration connector still occupies much space in the electronic product. The space cannot be saved effectively to achieve the reduction of volume of the electronic product.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a composite connector to solve the drawbacks in prior arts, integrate multiple types of transmission interfaces, enhance the space utilization of the circuit board, and reduce the volume of the connector, in order to save the space and achieve the advantage of reducing the volume of the electronic product.